Farm Love Story
by omg.Ima.fangirl
Summary: It all starts when Annabeth takes her friends to her grandparent's farm. During their time there, each person has to face their own drama. This story is full of friendship, love, drama, and humor. I wish I could share more, but you would have to read my story. Percabeth, and more pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this awesome story, I just need you to know that...that...*tear rolls down the face*...I don't own PJO...*sniff sniff*...Rick Riordan owns PJO not I... OK, READ ON!**

"I think I'll order a...nah. Actually, I'll order a strawberry, no actually no I changed my mind." said the spikey haired girl.

"Thalia, just chose already. I'm hungry for my food as well." the red head said miserably. "Just wait for your turn Rachel." Thalia said as she kept searching through the menu. "You know I can just mix all the flavors?" the waiter said sweetly. "Yes, that's what I want. Thanks Juniper." Thalia said as she placed the menu down on the counter.

After they ordered, Juniper got their food and the girls began to dig in. Suddenly, a blonde hair girl burst through the door. "Hey, guess what! My grandparents are having a farm festival and they said I could invite some friends. Do you want to come?"

The 4 girls chorused with "yes" and "sures". Thalia kept just kept eating her food. "Great I'll pick you guys up tomorrow." the blonde said excitedly.

"Oh wait, Annabeth." a brown curly haired girl called after the blonde girl. Annabeth turned around. "Thanks for letting me read this book." Annabeth took the book from the girl's hand. "It's no problem Hazel, any time." Annabeth said as she walked out of the restaurant.

LINE A BREAK A-LINE A BREAK A-LINE ZA BREAK YA-

A truck stopped in front of a wooden gate. 6 girls hopped out of the truck and made their way towards a house. They were welcomed by two white haired folks.

"Annabeth? Is that you? Long time no see sweetheart." the old man said as he hugged Annabeth. "Hi Grandpa Zeus and Grandma Hera. These are my friends. This is Rachel, Hazel, Thalia, Piper, and Katie. They're all my best friends." Each girl shook hands with them as Annabeth said their names.

"Nice meeting you all. Let's get you in the house." Grandma Hera said. The girls grabbed their bags and went into the house. After deciding their rooms and sleeping arrangements, Annabeth lead the girls to see the horses.

On the way there, Rachel spotted a raven haired boy lifting some hay. "Hey Annabeth. Who's that over there." Rachel said as she pointed at the boy. "Oh him? That's my neighbor, Perseus Jackson. He likes to be called Percy though." Annabeth said as she waved to him. Percy looked up from the hay and waved back. The girls could see his beautiful sea-green eyes from the distance. He smirked as he saw the girls staring at him and took off his shirt, showing his 6-pack abs.

Annabeth laughed as she saw her best friend's expressions. Some blushing, others shocked and Thalia just stood there looking bored. Percy winked at Annabeth and continued to work. Annabeth just scoffed and rolled her eyes. She kept walking to the barn and the other girls followed her quickly.

* * *

"Eww, it smells in here." Piper said as she plugged her nose.

Annabeth just chuckled as she petted a black haired horse. "This is Blackjack." She said proudly. "Percy and I raised him when he was a foal. I was going to name his something else, but Percy named his Blackjack."

"Why such a weird name?" Katie asked innocently.

"I don't know? Ask Percy, he is a Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said smiling. "Seaweed Brain?" the girls looked at her as if she was the hardest puzzle in the world. "Oh it's just nicknames we came up with." Annabeth said as if it weren't important.

"Anyways, what do you guys want to do?" The girls all answered at the same time that Annabeth couldn't understand them. "Whoa, slow down you guys. One at a time ok?" Annabeth yelled over their voices.

After a few minutes, each girl decided what they were going to do. Hazel and Piper were going to go horse back riding with Annabeth. Thalia was going to go take a nap. Katie was going to go gardening and Rachel was going to visit some neighbors.

"Ok girls, we'll meet up later at the front of the barn ok?" All the girls agreed and went their ways.

**Soooo...Whaddya think? Do you like it or do you like it? Review, Review, and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I worked really hard when writing this, so no flames. Hope you enjoy reading!**

**Rachel POV**

After deciding what we were going to do, everyone went their ways including me. I walked past the barn and straight to where Percy was.

I saw he was still working on the hay. Did I like him? No. Wait, actually I think I might a have tiny little crush on him. I was admiring him from behind a stack of hay and was lost in my thinking that I saw he wasn't there any more.

When I turned around, I blushed. He was face to face with me, a smug look on his face. "Hi there, what are you doing over here?" he asked as he smiled with his pearly white perfect teeth.

"I-I-I..umm.. I-I was just..umm.." I hated it when I stuttered. I looked down embarrassed, my face was the same color as my hair.

He laughed. Oh, his laugh was amazing and perfect. He was perfect. Oh great, I'm turning into one of those love sick girls.

"I'm just kidding with you. So, are you one of Annabeth's friends?" he said.

"Yes, were just here for the farm festival. I'm Rachel." I said as I began to look up.

That was a mistake because soon I was mesmerized by his eyes. "Well, it was nice meeting you Miss Rachel. Hope we can talk more, but right now I got to do chores first." He winked at me before walking away.

When he was out of sight, my knees buckled and I sat down on a stack of hay. "Yes, we should totally talk more." I mumbled to myself. While were here, I thought of something I'm going to do. I'm going to make Percy Jackson mine.

Annabeth POV

"Ok girls, chose the horse you want to ride on." I said as I got 3 saddles for us to use.

I placed my saddle on Blackjack and got it on secured. I went to go see if Hazel or Piper needed help. I saw Hazel chose Gold, our yellow haired horse. **I'm bad at describing horses...**

I looked over to my right and saw Piper looking ready with her horse.

She was riding Spirit, a brown haired horse. **Very bad at describing horses...**After getting ready, Hazel, Piper and I went out of the barn and rode our horses.

I was surprised how good they have gotten on riding horses. I was about to go race with Hazel and Piper, when I saw Rachel talking to someone.

As Blackjack and I got closer, I saw she was talking to Percy.

Suddenly, I felt something in heart that I never felt before.

"No, I can't be jealous of Rachel and Percy. I don't even like Percy. He's my best friend. Maybe I'm just upset that he didn't tell m-" my thoughts were interrupted when I heard Piper calling my name.

I quickly rode to her. "Hey, Hazel and I are going to race. Wanna join?" she asked me. "I'd love to." I automatically replied, suddenly forgetting why I was upset. "Ready...Set...GO!"

Being the lazy person I am, I'm not going to describe the race. DEAL WITH IT, BOOM WHAT!

I laughed as we finished. I got first place, Hazel surprisingly got second, and Piper got last.

We rode back to the farm and got off the horses. I fed a sugar cube to Blackjack before going to go join Piper and Hazel outside of the barn. I'm so glad that I brought my best friends along this trip.

When I got outside I saw that everyone was there talking. As I saw Rachel, I felt like I forgot something and it was all her fault, but I decided to just ignore it.

I was talking to my friends about what they did today when I heard my Grandpa calling. I excused myself from my talking friends and went to my Grandpa.

"Annabeth, tell your friends that were going to have dinner at Percy's tonight." I nodded and went to tell my friends.

For some reason, when I heard Percy's name, my heart skipped a beat. Weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Katie POV**

We all got changed for dinner since everyone seemed to be sweaty and dirty.

I had fun gardening today. They had a beautiful garden and I just loved the flowers.

It was perfect until an obnoxious boy came. Sure, I admit he was cute, but he was annoying. He kept calling me Kit-Kat right after I told him my name.

When we were all ready I saw that each friend had a different emotion.

Rachel and Piper seemed to be in a dreamy love sick emotion, Thalia looked tired, Hazel looked the same, and Annabeth looked like she was thinking. Well, she's always thinking.

I noticed that Rachel wore clothing that looked like she was trying to impress someone. I think Hazel also noticed that too.

We arrived in front of the house. Annabeth went up and knocked on the door.

A guy with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. "Jason?" Piper and Thalia said together in a confused tone. "Oh hey sis, hey Piper." Jason said.

I entered the house and saw food prepared on the table for us.

I was still looking around when I noticed Jason was explaining to Thalia how he met Piper and Thalia explaining to Piper how Jason is her brother. It was a loud conversation.

I was still looking around when I saw him. I tried to go unnoticed, but sadly he saw me too. "Kit-Kat! Hey, I know you love me, but don't be embarrassed about it." He said smirking. See, annoying! "I don't love you," he pretended to be hurt, "and I'm just here because I have to eat dinner here." I said. I was still annoyed that he was here.

He just had to be here.

**Hazel POV**

Everyone seemed to be in a conversation or busy.

Everyone, but me.

Thalia and Piper were talking to Jason at the front door.

Katie was talking, well actually arguing with a some guy in the living room and Annabeth was on the coach reading.

I saw Rachel talking to the guy we saw earlier in the kitchen. I felt left out so I went outside to get some fresh air. I sat down on the backyard steps.

After a few moments of looking at the stars, I heard someone sit down next to me. I turned to my left and saw a guy.

He looked at me too. "Hey, I see you also like the stars." I nodded. "I guess so, who are you?" I asked. "I'm Frank, Frank Zhang. I'm staying with my friends here. And you?" he said.

"I'm Hazel, Hazel Levesque. I'm also staying with my friends." Then, we sat in comfortable silence as we looked at the stars.

After a while, I heard my friends calling for me. "Come on Frank, I think it's time to go to dinner." I said as I got up.

Frank got up and held the backyard door for me. "Ladies first." He said smiling. I blushed and entered the cozy house. I saw that everyone else was seated and already eating.

I sat down and Frank sat beside me. I ate my food quietly, listening to everyone's conversation. I realized that Annabeth wasn't there. After I finished my meal, I got my plate and placed it into the dish washer.

I went to the living room to find Annabeth still reading. "Annabeth, did you already eat?"

I worried about Annabeth sometimes. When she's reading something, she won't put the book down.

"Yes, it's ok Hazel." she said as she closed her book and yawned. "I'm going back home, tell the girls I'm going home. Goodnight." Annabeth walked out of the house with her book in her hand.

**Ok, Annabeth has left the building! Please review! This Chapter will be my last one for today because my brain hurts from writing. If there is any errors, PM right away. Any grammar problems then please PM me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up right when the sun started to rise into the sky. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 4:29 am. I rolled myself off my warm bed and took a cold shower. That wokeme up for sure. I quickly got dressed and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Grandpa." I said as I poured a cup of coffee. "Morning, Annabeth can you milk Bertha today?" Grandpa said not even looking up from his newspaper. "Sure Gramps." I said before going outside.

I walked to the barn swinging the milk pail back and forth on the way. I approached the cow.

"Hey Bertha." I kissed the cow on the head. I sat down on the milking stool and started to milk the cow. I hummed the song "Home on the range."

After filling the bucket full, I carefully took it to the house. As I arrived at the house, I saw most of my friends were awake.

"Morning girls! Today, we have to prepare and help with the festival. Go to Grandma Hera and she'll give you a list of what to do so chop, chop." I said with full confidence.

The girls quickly got dressed and got to work.

I counted 4 girls...hmm...THALIA! I rushed upstairs and went into her room.

Thalia was covered by her blankets, but I could still see bits of her hair.

"Thalia, come on. You have to get up. Today is a busy day and-" I was interrupted by a pillow that Thalia threw at me.

"Ms. Grace, I'm sorry, but you leave me with no choice." I said with an evil voice. I ran downstairs and got a pail of cold water. I grabbed it and went upstairs to Thalia's room. "Last chance..." I taunted.

Suddenly, I tore the blankets off of her and I poured the cold water all over her. She shot out of the bed looking very cranky. She started to yell at me with words that I didn't need to hear. After a few minutes of swearing, she began to calm down.

"Your list is on the table." I said as I closed the door. I went downstairs and got to work.

My first task was to go get some strawberries from the garden. I scooped my basket up and walked to the strawberry field. As I was walking past the barn, I stopped and dropped my basket.

I quickly ran to the barn and hid behind the door to get a closer look. I peeked into the barn and saw Percy and Rachel laughing there heads off. Her hand in his hand.

All of a sudden, I felt like my heart got stabbed with daggers.

I didn't even realize that I was crying. I quickly wiped my tears away, grabbed the basket and ran away.

**Sorry, short chapter! Should it be Percabeth or Perachel? Tell me in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy POV**

It was fun spending time with Rachel even though she kept calling me oblivious.

I taught her how to milk the cow and wrap the hay. During our time together, Rachel some how managed to glue our hands together.

She laughed at my joke of how we were in a sticky situation. Right before lunch, I got our hands un-glued. Rachel seemed kind if disappointed and upset so she walked away, I should ask her why later.

I sat down at the table and helped myself to some salad. Soon, I heard the door open and some of Annabeth's friends came and sat down.

After a few moments later, my best friends came through the door. Grover, Jason, Frank, Travis, and Nico.

I was surprised to see Nico, since he usually stays in his room and eats his lunch there.

Suddenly, Annabeth walked into the room and sat right next to me. I try to start a conversation with her, but she just dismisses it. As I finish my salad, Rachel walked into the room and sat on the other side of me.

"Oh Percy, thanks for helping me with my list. I had so much fun today. It was really funny when our hands got stuck together." Rachel said so everyone could hear.

She sounded like she was bragging.

I was about to respond to her when Annabeth cut me off. "Oh that's nothing. One time, Percy and I got our whole arm glued together. We had to stick side by side for the whole entire day. It was really funny."

I looked at Annabeth in shock. Usually, I'm the one who tells the stories.

Rachel immediately got up from her chair and stomped away from the living room table. She had her arms crossed and I was about to chase after her when Annabeth did the same thing and went out the other way.

I decided to chase after Annabeth since she was my best friend. I ran out and found her under her favorite tree.

"Hey, what's wrong? You've been acting really weird, are you okay?" I said as I placed my hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and I saw that her eyes were red from crying. Then, she quickly looked down again.

"I don't know Percy. Whenever I see you and Rachel, I just *sniff* feel really upset and mad." Tears began to fall her beautiful face, she wiped them away. "I think I'm-"

"Jealous?" I said. She looked at me, Grey to Green.

"I-I-I don't know Percy, I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid, I should jus-"

I don't know what came over me, but I cupped her face in my hands and kissed her. I could feel her freeze, but she soon relax and kissed me back. I wrapped my arms around her waist, never wanting to let go. Her hands went through my hair. We continued to kiss, but then she pulled away panting hard.

I forgot that she couldn't hold her breath that long like I could do.

"So," her face was red from blushing. "I thought you liked Rachel?"

I was shocked. She thought I liked Rachel?! Usually I flirt with girls and Annabeth wouldn't even care.

"Rachel's cool, but she's not as beautiful as the girl I love."

Annabeth looked at me in puzzlement. "Is it Katie?" I shook my head.

"Hazel?"

"Thalia?"

"Piper?"

I shook my head at each name. I took a step towards her and wrapped my arms around her. I kissed her forehead and got close to her ear. She smelled like lemons

"She's the most beautiful, kind, caring, and stubborn girl I've ever met. Her name is Annabeth Chase."

And with that I kissed her one the lips.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok, so Percabeth wins. Hope you enjoy the story. Sorry, Rachel will have to be single. ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! ALL THE SINGLE LADIES! NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**

**Rachel POV**

I don't get it. I thought Percy liked me! I guess he didn't since I see that he and Annabeth are having fun kissing.

Ugh! I kicked the pebble on the ground, I watched it bounce back in forth from the air to the ground. I sat down on the bench thinking hard.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize that someone was calling my name.

I turned around to see that the someone was Annabeth. She was jogging towards me and so I quickly got up and walked away. I heard her footsteps coming closer, but I just ignored her.

"Look Rachel, I'm sorry. I guess when you started to like Percy, I realized I had feelings for him." I looked at her and saw guilt in her eyes. She was my best friend and I knew that one fight couldn't ruin our friendship.

I sighed.

I looked directly in her grey eyes and hugged her.

"I'm sorry too for getting mad at you. I guess you already had at him, I was just many years late. Plus, were best friends and one stupid fight won't ruin our friendship."

At first she seemed shocked, but then she hugged me back and smiled.

I'm glad that feud was over and I have my best friend back.

**Thalia Pov**

I took a giant bite out of my sandwich. "Mmm! This sandwich is sooo good!" I said between my bites. After finishing my 20th sandwich I got up and looked at my list.

Three simple things. It can't be that bad. I pulled out my IPod from my pocket and I plugged in my earphones blocking out every sound outside of me.

I was walking to the chicken coop when a I bumped into someone. "Hey watch where thou art going!" I heard someone say.

I took my earphones off and faced the girl. "Watch where I'm going? You crashed into me! Also, what's up with you and your words. Who say 'thou' and 'art'? What are you? From the 1800's?"

"I'm Zoe Nightshade and I don't understand the slang these days and I speak the olden ways. I'm staying with my Aunt Artemis for the contest."

"Contest?" Usually contests have prizes and let's just say I'm very competitive.

"Quite so. Each farm contains a team in which they compete in the farm games. You can join in my team. We call ourselves the Hunters of Artemis. In honor of my aunt of course. You look," she analyzed me. "decent enough to join. I would have to ask my aunt for permission first." and with that she walked away.

"Oh yeah! Well I'll see you there and I'll be on your stupid team. I'll prove to you that I'm as good as you, in fact that I'm better than you." I yelled at her as she walked away.

I turned back and walked into the chicken coop.

"Oh decent enough. I'll show you." I mumbled to myself. I grabbed a chicken egg and placed into the chicken basket. "One down, 107 eggs to go." I said to myself.

**Hey y'all! Thanks for all the reviews! Though I'm having a really hard time with my story. OH NO! I'm getting writer's block! If you have any ideas please PM or write it in the reviews. Don't worry though I'll give you the credit. Thank you again!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Piper Pov**

I looked up at the apple tree.

It was at least 75 feet high. I just had to chose the tallest tree first. Well, there's no turning back now.

I grabbed the first branch, I tested it by leaning on it. It was sturdy enough and so I pulled myself up. I continued to do the same thing as I climbed the tree.

Grab, lean, pull-up, and repeat.

By now time I was on top of the tree grabbing apples from the branches. I grabbed a few ripe apples and dropped them in the pillowed basket. They landed with a soft thud.

Then, I saw it. It was the perfect apple and I knew it I needed to have it.

I stood on one branch and grabbed another to help my balance. With my other hand, I reached for the apple. I did a small hop and grabbed the apple. Yes! I did it! I did it! I..

_Crraacckk..._

Uh-Oh. Next thing I knew gravity was pulling me down. I screamed and closed my eyes. Luckily, on my way down I didn't hit any main branches, but twigs and leaves.

I expected to land on the hard ground, but when I opened my eyes I saw that someone caught me.

"Oh hey Jason.." I trailed off blushing.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you scream so I immediately came." he said his face also turning pink.

He cared about me?

"Uh, thanks for catching me. Umm...can you put me down now?"

"Oh yeah." He carefully placed me down on the ground and I slid off his arms.

From that, it became an awkward silence.

"Well I should umm.. go." he said while rubbing his neck. I just nodded.

"Bye." he said walking away.

When he was gone I sat down by the tree. I think I'm in love.

**Hazel Pov**

The pies smelled delicious. I quickly got the oven mitt and opened the oven. A warm wave of heat fell over me. I smelled the air.

"Mmmhh..apple pie." I couldn't wait to eat these at the festival.

Using the mitten, I grabbed the pie and placed it on the counter letting it cool off. I carefully grabbed the other pie in the oven and settled it next to the other pie.

I looked at the list again. I needed to make hmm.. 10 PIES! I groaned, so far I only made 2 pies.

I guess I needed to get back to work.

For the next 2 hours I made 4 pies. I was about to make my 7th pie when I noticed that I ran out of sugar.

I went through the kitchen looking for sugar, but all I found was a note.

_Hey Hazel,_

_Sorry that I can't help with the pie making. If you need any help, just ask Frank. He is right next door. He can get you any materials that you need. Thanks again and see you at the festival._

_Love, Grandma Hera_

Oh Frank! I remember him! I quickly washed my hands and walked next door. I knocked three times before the door opened. Frank stood in front of me, parts of his face covered in white flour.

"Hi. Umm... do you have any sugar? I asked.

"Yeah, follow me inside." he said opening the door. I stepped in and embraced the smell of warm cookies.

I saw that he was also baking. He was baking chocolate chip, snicker doodle, sugar, and more types of cookies.

He searched through the cabinets, knocking pans and plastics on the way. Finally he got the material that I needed.

"Sorry, I'm very clumsy." he said as he handed me a container full of sugar.

"It's okay. Everyone is clumsy in their own way right?" I smiled at him. He just nodded his head.

As I was leaving the house, I heard Frank call to me. I turned around to face him.

"Uh, I was wondering..if..um..maybe you would like to meet me in the barn for..star gazing tonight?" he said nervously.

"Sure, I would love too." I responded right away. At first he looked surprised, then relieved.

"Really? I mean thanks. See you later." he said smiling.

I walked out of the house with a smile on my face. Maybe I have a little crush on him.

**Don't worry, next chapter is full of P-E-R-C-A-B-E-T-H! Hoped you enjoyed a Jasper moment or is it Jiper? Frazel, yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Annabeth Pov**

3 more days till the festival. I checked in with everyone and was relieved. Everyone was almost done with their list.

I had to take over Grandpa and Grandma's jobs in the farm since they had to go help someone in town. You see my Grandpa is the head council of the town and Grandma is second in command. If anyone needed help or was in an disagreement, my Grandparents were the people they called.

I looked at the checklist again that Grandpa left. Hmm.. Let's see.. all that is needed is a few more vegetables and suddenly, a envelope fell off the clipboard I was holding.

I luckily caught it before it the ground. I opened it and said:

_Hey Wise Girl,_

_Since your my girlfriend now, how bout we go on our first date? See you at our tree house at 7:30pm for a picnic and a surprise._

_Sincerely, Seaweed Brain_

I closed the envelope smiling and slipped the envelope in my back pocket.

I was very relieved when Percy invited some of his friends to help with the carnival. They were a big help. Frank was helping making cakes and cookies. Travis was helping with picking the vegetables and fruits. Jason was helping our neighbor Leo, building the carnival rides. Nico was feeding the farm animals and Percy was making the drinks for the festival.

A thought came into my mind. Frank and Hazel are making the similar things. Same with Travis and Katie and Nico with Thalia. The thought ends with Jason and Piper, they had different activities.

I quickly dismissed the thought of pairing my best friends with Percy's friends.

* * *

After completing most things on my list, I went to get ready for Percy and I's date.

I took a quick shower and got dressed. I looked at the clock, I had 20 minutes to spare. I went downstairs and saw all my best friends eating dinner.

"Hey Annie, why are you so dressed up?" Thalia asked.

"Don't call me Annie, and I'm going on a date with Percy." the girls got giddy faces except Thalia who continued to eat her food. They began to bombard me with questions.

"Where are you going to have the date?"

"Can you tell me what happens later?"

"You guys are perfect for each other."

"I thought he was your best friend?"

Hazel all of a sudden got up from the table and rushed upstairs. Confused, I followed her up while the girls were in deep conversation about Percy and I.

I knocked on her door. "Hazel? Are you okay?"

She opened the door and I saw that she also got dressed up. She smiling like crazy. Wow! She can dress up fast.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine. It's just you reminded me that I have a dat-..I mean star gazing with Frank." she said blushing.

My jaw dropped on the floor, I was right. Frank and Hazel. I looked at the time, 7:25. Shoot!

"Congrats Hazel. I have to go, but I'm defiantly talking to you later about Frank." I said before sprinting out the door.

I ran to my favorite tree and began to climb it. When I got up on the tree house, I saw Percy was already there.

"Hey Wise girl." he said kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, ready for our first date?" I asked him.

"Yes, but first close your eyes." I covered my eyes with my hands. After a few minutes, I heard a click.

"There, open your eyes." I opened my eyes and saw I was wearing a owl necklace.

Engraved into it said _Wise Girl + Seaweed Brain_.

I gasped and hugged Percy. "I love it! Thank you!"

From there we had a perfect date. After our picnic, we laid on blankets and watched the stars. I snuggled closer to Percy, getting cozy and warm.

"So, Seaweed Brain, want to play 20 questions?"

"Sure, but I think we already know everything about each other." he answered back smirking.

"I know. Okay first question. Who was your first kiss?" I asked, seeing if he remembered.

"You, do you still remember?" he said looking at me. I smiled he still remembered.

_Flashback_

_"I dare you to kiss Percy." Nancy said. "Or are you just too scared too. Annie is a chicken, buck buck buck buck." Annabeth frowned. "I'm not a chicken and I'll do your stupid dare. Percy come her for a second." Annabeth called poor Percy who was innocently coloring. Annabeth grabbed Percy by his collar and kissed him, "Ah-ha, told ya so!" Annabeth boasted. Nancy stood there with her jaw dropped and Percy looked dumbstruck._

_End of Flashback_

"Of course I remembered. It was the second best day of my life." he said proudly

"What's your first?" I asked

"Patience grasshopper, it's my turn. Hmm, let's see. Did you actually have a crush on Ethan Murk in 6th grade or was it a rumor?" he whispered to my ear.

"What? No, I didn't have a crush on him. He was cute, but I didn't like him. Okay, my turn. What is the best day of your life?"

"This. This day beats any day." I smiled at his answer.

After a few more questions, we decided to just stay quiet and just snuggle. I soon felt my eyelids getting droopy. After fighting to keep to stay awake, I fell into slumber with Percy as my pillow. His arms wrapped around my body, securing me.

It was the perfect date ever.

**Hazel Pov**

After Annabeth rushed out of the door, I went downstairs. Piper and Katie were washing the dishes talking about Percabeth. A name they came up with at dinner for Percy and Annabeth. Thalia was still eating and Rachel was drawing a sketch on her notebook.

I sneaked past everyone went out the backdoor. I didn't want the girls to freak out as well. I walked next door and knocked.

After a few moments later Nico opened the door. "Hey Hazel, just wait for a second." he said to me. He then turned his back and yelled through out the house.

"Hey Frank! You're girlfriend is here." Frank came running down that stairs after Nico's comment. Both him and I were blushing. Nico and Jason were laughing. Jason even fell off the couch.

Nico then shooed us out of the house and shut the door.

"Sorry about that." Frank said breaking the awkward silence. His face was still pink from embarrassment.

"It's okay..." I said trailing off.

We walked for a few minutes in the moonlight. "Here follow me." he said reaching out his hand. I carefully took his hand and he led me to a gate. He opened it and I found a sofa with blankets.

"This is usually the place I go to whenever I'm at Percy's farm. I just sit on the couch and just gaze at the stars all night." he said sitting on the couch and letting go of my hand. "If you're cold, you can use the blankets, if you want."

I could see that he was nervous.

"No, it's okay. I just love the view from here. You can really see the stars." I sat on the couch leaning back.

For a few minutes, we were just staring at the stars.

Before I knew it, I could feel the sun rays hit my face. I opened my eyes and blushed. Frank and I were snuggling together and luckily he was still asleep.

I carefully un-attached his arms from me and got up from the couch. He stirred a little, but didn't wake up.

Then, without thinking I kissed him on the cheek and ran back to the farm, not looking back.

When I arrived, the only person that was up was Annabeth. She was drinking her coffee and reading her book.

I slowly shut the door, but it gave a noticeable creaking noise. Annabeth looked up from her book.

"So, how was your star gazing?" she asked smiling. I thought of him and I snuggling together and my face turned red.

**Phew! That was a lot of writing. Hope you enjoyed it. More to come later. Thank you for all the reviews! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Katie Pov**

I already knew it was going to be a bad day. I woke up late so I had no breakfast. There was suppose to have left-overs, but Thalia ate them all. I ended up just having a piece of toast and cereal.

The only good thing that happened so far is I get to go to the garden.

I looked at my list again. All I need is 3 yellow tulips and 10 red roses. I walked through the garden examining each plot of flowers.

I finally made it to the plot of tulips. I carefully pulled out 3 perfect yellow tulips and placed them in my basket.

Surprisingly, the tulip plots were right next to the rose plots. I was carefully pulling out the 8th rose when I got interrupted.

"Hey Kit-Kat. You just couldn't stay away from me could ya." Travis said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Move Travis, I can't get that rose behind you. And to get this straight, I don't love you." I said crossing my arms.

"Oh, I see your still in denial. You don't have to hide that you love me, I know that I'm awesome." he said smirking.

"Move now!" I demanded

"Ok, but don't you want this basket?" he said as he grabbed the basket I was carrying.

"Give it back! Now!" I said chasing him around the garden.

He laughed at my attempt of chasing him. I admit that his laugh was adorable, but that's not the point.

I was so close to tackling him, but I just had to trip on a stupid root. On my way down, I managed to grab Travis's heel and he fell with me.

"Ow! That hurt. I think I twisted my ankle." I moaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay?" Travis said, worry in his voice. He immediately dropped the basket and came to my rescue. He helped lift me up.

Then, I did my evil plan. I grabbed the basket and ran away.

"In your face Travis." I yelled behind my back. I looked back and saw him grinning like an idiot.

**Sorry for the short chapter. I have writers block, help! Yay! TRAITE MOMENT! Sorry for not adding Connor. Forgive me :-(**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry If I make Renya look like a bad guy. Sorry y'all, and enjoy some Jiper moments.**

**Jason Pov**

I admit it. She was beautiful. I knew my chances with her was zero chance. Zip. None, zero.

The reason why, well it's because of my best friend Renya. She would always drive away any girls that I take interest in. The last girl got so embarrassed she had to move away.

_R-I-N-G-zzzz R-I-N-G-zzzz _I looked at my phone.

Speak of the girl. I picked up my phone. "Oh hey Renya." I faked my excitement.

"Hey Jason. So how's the farm. Did you meet any new girls there?" she asked

See this is what I mean. She is always needing to know what I'm doing.

"Hey, I have great news! I talked to my head of my boarding school and they let me have a week off. I'm going to come there, aren't you excited?" I could hear that she was really happy.

"Yeah, that's great!" I said. Part of me was happy that my best friend was coming over and the other part was freaking out.

My mind was filled with questions that I didn't notice that she hanged up.

"Jason?" I heard a familiar voice. I turned around to see Piper and she looked beautiful as usual. "Who's Renya? Is she your girlfriend?" Uh-Oh.

"Renya? No, she's just my best friend." I saw that she looked relieved. "Why do you ask?"

She panicked for a moment, but quickly covered it up with a smile. "I'm just a curious person."

I was about to ask her what that meant, but was interrupted by someone.

"Jason! Come here, I need your help. Hurry, I need a hammer stat." I groaned. I forgot that I had to help make the carnival rides with-

"Leo?" Piper asked. I'm confused, they know each other.

"Beauty Queen?" Leo dropped everything and ran to Piper. Piper ran up to him and hugged him.

I felt a pang in my heart. "You guys know each other?"

Piper and Leo nodded their heads together. "Leo and I have known each other since we were little. He's my best friend and his like a brother to me." Piper said as she ruffled Leo's hair.

I don't know what happened, but all of a sudden I felt really relieved.

To make things more awkward, another voice came into the conversation.

"Jason!" I turned around to see my best friend.

"Renya!" I mimicked her excitement and hugged her. At the corner of my eye, I saw Piper flinch.

"Renya, these are my..friends. This is Leo and Piper." Renya shook each of their hands.

Pretty soon, Renya and Piper began to talk as if they were long lost friends. Leo and I both continued to fix the rides.

After a few minutes, I looked up from my work. I listened and saw that everything was quiet. Weird, I thought Renya and Piper were talking earlier.

I looked around to see Piper and Renya talking under Percy's tree house. I left Leo and went to go see what they were talking about.

"You can't like him. I've liked him since we were five! You can't just take everything from me!" I heard Renya say. Were they talking about me?

"It's not my fault okay? I don't even know if I like Jason." Piper responded back calmly. They were talking about me.

"If you do like him, I can make your life miserable." With that, Renya stormed off.

I heard Piper murmur something like, "My life is already miserable."

Uh-Oh, I knew Renya was going to react this way.

**Nico Pov**

Animals. I ended up having to feed the animals. The only good part of that was that I was alone...kind of. I fed some of the horses.

It was nice, not being judged by everyone.

The reason why I don't like to be around people is because they're all judgmental.

My only true friends are Jason, Percy, Frank, Travis, and my sister Bianca.

In elementary school, everyone always bullied me.

Percy took me under his wing and Jason stood up for me. They introduced me to Frank and Travis.

My life has gotten better so far.

I was finished feeding the horses and moved on to the goats. On my way there, I saw a girl talking to a cow.

"Hey there. You're lucky that you're a cow. You don't have to deal with drama. I love my best friend, but he is so oblivious." she said as she petted the cow.

"So? Who's the lucky guy." I asked curiously.

She must have been shocked because she jumped up fright and knocked down the milking bucket.

"How long have you've been standing there." she asked trying to look proud.

"Long enough to know. Who is it?" I wanted to see who it was.

She breathed in and out. Avoiding my gaze "Jason. Jason Grace."

Realization hit me. "You're Renya."

**DUN-DUN-DAAAHH! List of them single people: NICO, RENYA, THALIA, and LEO. I LOVE YOU LEOOOO! Anyways, ALL SINGLE PPL, ALL THE SINGLE PPL, NOW PUT YOUR HANDS UP!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Everyone calm down. In my story the pairings are Percabeth, Jasper/Jiper, Tratie, and Frazel. Sorry for not doing Thalico. Also, Caleo is already done, so don't worry about Leo. Sorry if you don't like my pairings. I'll write more stories and do more pairings, okay? **

**Annabeth Pov**

Today was it! It was Festival day!

After all the stress and hard work, we did it. I woke up early and ready. I made breakfast for everyone and then I took a shower. By the time I was done with my shower, all the girls were eating the breakfast I made. I quickly joined them.

Usually, every morning they were all still really tired and the kitchen was silent, but this morning they were chatting like crazy. Even Thalia was up, I guess they were all really excited.

Soon, everyone was ready. I went next door and knocked on the door. Percy opened it and I saw the boys were still eating breakfast. Then I spotted a girl sitting right next to Jason.

"Good morning Wise Girl." Percy said as he kissed me on the cheek.

"Morning Seaweed Brain. You guys better hurry because my friends can't lift up everything." I said teasingly. Percy looked shocked that we were already ready. Then, my curious mouth started to talk again. "Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the girl.

"Oh, that's Jason's best friend. Her name's Renya. She's insisted in staying here because she didn't know anyone here except Jason." Percy just shrugged.

"Okay, and you better hurry, were almost done loading the truck." I gave Percy a kiss before going to the truck.

The girls were already outside and were loading the truck with vegetables, fruits, pies, cookies, cakes, and etc. Soon after, the boys and Renya joined them.

By the time we were done, it was 8:10. The festival started at noon and it only took 20 minutes to travel to town. I was relieved that we had an early start.

We had two trucks.

One was filled with all the things that we were going to use at the festival. The other one was empty.

Percy and I rode the truck with all the food while everyone else rode in the empty one. Jason was driving it and Renya got shot gun. Frank, Nico, Travis, Katie, Piper, Thalia, and Hazel were in the back of the truck laughing and talking. I noticed that Piper didn't look to happy that Renya was with Jason.

Percy drove first and lead Jason to follow him. It seemed like a short ride because most of the time, Percy and I were talking about our friends.

"Do you think Frank and Hazel like each other." Percy asked me without taking his eyes off the road.

"I think they do because they both disappeared on the night when we had our date. I talked to Hazel and she said that she was going to go star gazing with Frank." I was actually happy that Hazel had a crush on someone.

After a few more minutes of talking we arrived at the festival.

It was amazing. I saw that Grandma and Grandpa were decorating the place and telling people what to do. The festival took place at town hall. I got out of the truck and walked up to my Grandpa.

"Annabeth. Thanks for coming early. Did you bring everything? Make sure to put them on those tables right there." he said as he pointed to a row of tables. Each table had a label.

I nodded my head and went back to the trucks. I gave everyone directions of what to do. Soon, we unloaded everything from the truck and organized each thing to it's table.

"Good job everyone. You can go help decorate the town or just ask my Grandpa what to do and he'll give you a job." I said. Everyone split their ways.

Jason, Piper, and Renya went to go help Leo set up the rides. I knew that it wasn't going to end good with Piper and Renya.

Piper already told me about Renya and how she was always controlling Jason.

Hazel and Frank went to go help set up the booths. Katie went to go re-organize the flowers and Travis silently followed her.

I went to go help set up the games, while Percy went to help with decorations.

Everything was going great. Everyone was busy helping setting up the festival. After a hour or so, everything was set-up and it was still 11:30. We all met at town hall for a break.

I sat down on a bench and looked down on my checklist again.

Suddenly, a pair of hands covered my eyes. "Guess who?" a familiar voice said. "Hmm.. Is it someone named...Percy Jackson?" I guessed. The hands quickly disappeared and I turned around.

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!" Percy said happily.

"Okay, but what's my prize?" I said slyly. He thought for a second then he replied.

"How bout a kiss on the cheek and a ride on the Ferris wheel later."

"Deal, but can I have my kiss now?" I negotiated with him.

"Nope, you got to wait." he said popping the "p".

"Fine. I can still do this though." I said before wrapping my arms around his waist and kissing him on the lips. He kissed me back and we stayed there for a minute before Thalia interrupted us.

"Hey, save the kissing for later." she said as she threw a piece of popcorn at us.

Our faces both turned red and laughed.

"Okay, See you at the Ferris wheel later." Percy said walking away to his booth before giving me one last quick kiss on the forehead.

**Thalia Pov**

I walked around the festival eating my popcorn. The festival already started and my job was to, well I didn't know my job. I was looking for Annabeth when I saw Kelp Head in the dunk tank. A bunch of girls all watched him as he spoke.

"If you dunk me and get me wet, I'll have to take my shirt." he said winking to the audience of girls.

They all rushed up to get in line and argued who would go first. I laughed, the dunking tub will raise a lot of money.

_SPLASH! _

Percy rose up from the water and got on the bench again. He took of his shirt just as he promised and all the girls were dumbstrucked. I just started laughing until I bumped into Annabeth.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Do you know what my job is?" I asked her. She was about to reply when

_SPLASH!_

We both turned our heads again to see Percy getting out of the water and the girls shrieking for him to marry them.

Both Annabeth and I laughed. After catching our breaths, we continued to talk again.

"Aren't you jealous that Kelp Head over there is flirting with the girls?" I asked her curiously.

"Percy? No, he flirts with girls all the time and he's too loyal for his own good. And..." she looked through her clipboard. "-your job is to be the referee for the Farm Games."

I grinned evilly, this was going to be fun. I'm going to visit my friend, Zoe Nightshade.

**Wow! I'm writing a lot! Ok, y'all. **


	12. Chapter 12

Piper** Pov**

"Here is your cotton candy, hope you enjoy." I said with a cheerful face. The little boy greedily took it and the mom just sighed and gave me $5. Wow, we were expensive.

"Next please." I said as I shoved the dollar in the bag for the money.

"Hello, I would like-" a familiar voice said.

"Leo! This is for the customers, I don't even know if you can have some." I said looking up.

"It's not for me Pipes. It's for my girlfriend and I asked Annabeth and she said it's fine." he said watching the cotton spin round and round.

"You know I can remake this to make it more-" Leo said, but I quickly interrupted him.

"Save it for later Repair Boy, and tell Calypso I said "hi." Also, what color do you want?" I said as I got a new cone for the cotton candy.

Leo chose blue cotton and I gave him his request. He smiled and walked away.

"Next please." I said.

After a few more people I decided to take my break.

"Lacy, could you take over for me. I'm going to have my lunch break." Lacy happily took the job off my hands. I wiped my hands from the stickiness and took my break.

I walked around the festival and saw that everyone seemed to be having fun. I saw that Drew was the special girl for the kissing booth. I grinned as I saw that she was about to kiss an old man, she deserved it.

I bumped into someone and we both fell on the ground

"I'm so sorry." We said at the same time. "Jason?" I looked up as he stood up. He took out his hand and helped pull me up.

"Sorry about that. I was just distracted." he said still looking around.

"It's okay, it was also my fault as well." I said sheepishly. He looked really handsome. His blue electric eyes and his blonde hair- _No STOP! I'm not suppose to like him. Yes you are, Renya doesn't own him. Umm..she kind of does. _A mini conversation entered my mind.

"Ah, there she is. Renya!" I flinched when he called that name. "-Talk to you later Piper. I have to talk to Renya" he said avoiding my eyes and he jogged over to Renya. He completely ignored me.

I quickly walked the other direction and wiped my unwanted tears. _I don't like him. Why would he even like me back? I don't like him. It was just a stupid crush anyways. _I thought silently in my head.

I went to the Cotton Candy machine and got back to work.

**Jason POV**

I felt really guilty of how I treated Piper, but I did so Renya wouldn't hurt her.

"Hey Jason. Jason. Jason, hello?" Renya said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I didn't even realize that I was staring at the cotton candy booth.

"Yeah, I'm right here, I was just... thinking of something." I stopped staring at the booth and looked at Renya.

"Well, I need your help. I think this is stuck." she said as she tried to pull the lever the other way.

"Here" I placed my hand on her hand and pulled the lever, the machine began to work again.

"Thanks." I realized that she was blushing.

"Uh...yeah...no problem." For someone reason, I wasn't blushing and I think Renya saw that.

"I'm sorry. I realized you really do like Piper." I blushed on that." See, you blush whenever you think of her. I'm sorry for trying to force you to liking me. Go after her, I'll cover your job and I won't chase all your girlfriends away." she sighed and smiled.

I gave her a kiss on her cheek. "I forgive you and thanks." With that I ran to go find Piper.

"Piper! Piper, can you please listen to me for one minute?" I practically begged.

"Lacy, can you this for a second, I need to speak with someone. What do you want Grace?" she said with an irritated voice.

"Okay, here me out. I made a deal with Renya that if I ignored you then she wouldn't hurt you. She apologized and she won't threaten you anymore. I really like you okay? So, I'm sorry about earlier." I said carefully. She looked at me.

"First of all, I can take care of my own self and second of all-" she hugged me. "-I really like you too." I hugged her back. After a few more minutes, we separated.

"I-I-I..umm.. have to get back to work, but how b-bout we meet at the... Ferris wheel later?" I stuttered.

"I would love that." she gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and turned back to her booth, leaving me dumbstrucked.

**Ooh! PERCABETH AND JIPER-JASPER in the Ferris wheel. Who else is going to join them? **


	13. Chapter 13

**Katie Pov**

_"I'm so fancy, you already know.." _The music blared throughout the festival.

"Travis, turn that thing down!" I yelled over the music. Travis offered to be the DJ, bad choice.

I expected Travis to answer with a lame response, but he just nodded his head and turned it down. "Hmm, there's something wrong with him." I said silently in my head. I walked up to him on stage.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He looked me with panic, but then he quickly covered it when his face turned red.

"Y-y-yes I-I'm f-f-fine." he stuttered looking away.

I placed my hand on his forehead and it was steaming hot. "Now you're not. You're steaming hot, come on let me take you to the infirmary. Justin, take over for Travis." I said as I grabbed Travis's hand and dragged him off the stage. I don't know if it was possible, but Travis got redder.

* * *

We arrived at the infirmary and I realized that I was still holding Travis's hand. For some reason, I didn't let go and my stomach got butterflies. We entered the tent and a women approached us.

"Hi there sweetheart. Which one of you is hurt?" A women with the nametag that said, 'Aphrodite.'

"This is my friend Travis and he's been acting strange. Can you see what's wrong with him?" I asked as I quickly let go on his hand.

"Hmm.. let's see." She examined Travis asking his questions about his health. The whole entire time he kept stuttering and avoiding my gaze.

"I know what's wrong with you." Aphrodite said.

"You do?" Both Travis and I answered at the same time. When we did that, Aphrodite giggled.

"Can I speak to you real quickly, Katie? Outside of the tent please." she said quickly walking out of the tent. I followed her confused.

"I'm going to ask you to do something crazy, but it's for your friend Travis. Will you do it?" she asked with a serious tone.

At first, I was going to say no, but my mouth automatically said yes.

"I need you to kiss him." she said fighting a smile. I was shocked. Though the idea of kissing him made my heart skip a beat.

"What?! You want me to kiss him? Why?" I asked frantically.

"Well, it will determine what's wrong with him." she said. I hesitated. I thought of the pros and cons. Travis needs my help.

"Fine, I'll do it." I said bravely. I went into the tent and saw Travis staring off in space.

"Travis." he turned his head towards me. I took a big breath and kissed him on the lips. At first, he froze, but then he kissed me back. We could have stayed there for hours, but oxygen interrupted us. We both pulled away panting.

"I knew you loved me Kit-Kat." Travis said smiling. Half of me was happy that Travis was back, but the other half was annoyed.

I turned around and found Aphrodite giggling. "So, what's wrong with him?" I asked her.

"Nothing. He was just lovesick." she said smiling. "You know I totally ship you two, but I totally ship Percabeth more."

"Percabeth?" Travis asked. I saw that he wasn't as red as before.

"Yes, Percy and Annabeth. You two are Tratie." she said clasping her hands in delight.

"No, Tratie doesn't exist. Travis and I don't like each other and never will." I said storming off.

Before leaving the tent, I heard Travis and Aphrodite talking to each other.

"You love her don't you?" Aphrodite asked. I was expecting Travis to say no or a cheesy joke, but his answer had me surprised.

"Yes."

**Oh Snap! A Cliffhanger! Tratie and Aphrodite in the story. I didn't expect Aphrodite to be in the story, but I guess she is. Ooh! I thought of something crazy. What if she wasn't a nurse? Ooh.**


End file.
